


Alphas like to Snuggle, Too

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: A/B/O Universe [2]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, VIXX, Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alphas looking out for other alphas, Cute alphas, Fluffy alphas, Fond alphas, Jackson is a big baby, Jinki calms BamBam better than got7, M/M, Playful alphas, Seungcheols perspective, Soft alphas, Traditional alphas, Vernon is a cuddly soft alpha maknae with seungcheol, but cute, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Alphas are away and spending time together with their packmates and friends.





	Alphas like to Snuggle, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll be doing one for the betas next, and then I'll update!!

While the omegas were away, the alphas would gather together. Having so many alphas together was interesting, to say the least. Everyone expected such a large group of alphas to be confrontational and aggressive. It was really just based on stereotyping of alphas. The events were relaxing and those who joined made long lasting bonds of friendship. 

Of course biology and instinct would make them miss their pack members, but when you still had a warm body to cuddle with, it eased the ache. 

_There are three different types of alphas. The first category belongs to those who are **usually** pack leaders and hold the highest authority within their pack. They are able to bond their mate, or mates together and are responsible for helping keep their pack healthy, satiated, and happy. The second category are also able to be pack leaders, but break the traditional mold of alphas. They vary in temperament and can be more traditional or more soft. These are the beta-like alphas. The last group is a category steadily growing. They are known as **soft** alphas. Alphas who are much needier, want to be taken care of, and find themselves more attracted to pack mates with a stronger personality who enjoy being the caregiver. Although soft alphas can be pack leaders, its still relatively uncommon as the main trait of a soft alpha is a person who likes being taken care of. With the mixture of these three categories, alphas are able to gather in large groups without there being conflict._

Seungcheol could sit and watch as the different packs interacted all of the time. He was comfortable and had his alpha maknae in his lap. Vernon was quiet, taking in the scene around him as well. Vernon not having to be a hyung while at these events, allowed him to act his age, but also to reveal his true colors of being a bit more laid back and introverted. Seungcheol revelled in these moments as it allowed him the opportunity to bond and care for Vernon, who usually was self-sufficient and independent around the entire pack. 

“You can sleep, baby,” Seungcheol says softly, pressing a kiss to the side of his alpha maknaes cheek. Vernon nestled into his body a bit more. 

“Not tired, just comfortable hyung,” Vernon says. 

“Okay,” Seungcheol chuckles, rubbing his maknaes back, enjoying the relaxing skinship with his sweetest alpha pack mate. 

He watched the others interactions. He couldn't help his laugh when he saw Jihoon looking absolutely smitten as Minseok hyung pulled him onto his lap and they began talking. Jihoon didn't often turn soft unless he was around Jeonghan, but Sungcheol watched in surprise as Jihoon melted into Minseoks embrace, more than happy to be cuddled by their hyung. 

He was not surprised to see Hwitaek and Hyojong of Pentagon cuddled together. Out of the Pentagon pack, those two were the closest as they actually formed a pack bond before debuting as a group. It stirred a lot of controversy and rumors, but the two had been shameless and unapologetic, and probably had the healthiest relationship, which was a surprise to others. The two were always seen touching in some way, as if their very souls couldn't stand being apart and not touch the other. Seungcheol didn't believe in soul mates, but he couldn't believe otherwise when it came to those two. Hyojong is a soft alpha. He likes being taken care of, but what made him unique was his ability to care for others. Hyojong loved taking care of his younger packmates. It also made Hwitaek much more protective over his packmate. Hwitaek would normally fall into the beta category, but with Hyojong he showed a more traditional alpha-like personality. It was further evidence of their sub-gender being a much more fluid spectrum than it being rigid and set in stone. 

The most favored hyung and sunbae out of the group had to be Jinki. Jinki seemed to be a typical traditional alpha, but after attending just one event, it was quite evident that Jinki loved taking care of the younger alphas, especially the cute ones. Jinki currently had BamBam nestled against his chest. Jinki seemed to be one of the very few people Seungcheol knew that could make BamBam mellow and quiet. Seungcheol could only attribute it to his distinct personality and being able to be an alpha to three very different omegas. 

He turned to watch Yongguk, leader and pack alpha of B.A.P calmly watching as his alpha packmate Youngjae play wrestle with VIXX’ alpha maknae Sanghyuk. 

Taekwoon was sitting beside Yongguk, watching the wrestling, and smiling whenever his maknae would laugh. 

“Yongguk hyung.” 

Seungcheol looks away from the wrestling back to Yongguk. Jackson from GOT7 is pouting. 

“Jackson,” Yongguk smiles, “what's up?”

“Jaebum hyung won't cuddle me anymore,” Jackson whines. 

Seungcheol can't help his smile. Jackson does not look like a soft alpha, yet he was the most cuddly and needy whenever they all hung out. 

“That mean alpha,” Yongguk sympathizes, a teasing tone evident in his voice. 

“Hyung,” Jackson whines, “let me cuddle with you.”

Yongguk easily guides Jackson onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Seungcheol knew that his hyungs and sunbaes were protective over Jackson for good reason. The alpha has been getting sick far more frequently in recent months. The once healthy and filled with energy and vigor alpha they all remembered had lost weight and lost some of the vitality he was known for. 

Seungcheol remembered when he was talking to Youngjae of GOT7, and how Jackson's health and energy always seemed to improve after spending time with all of his fellow alphas. These events were benefitting their beloved friend, and the older ones were taking it seriously. 

Jaebum not allowing Jackson to cling to him all night was good. Jackson needed to the love and attention from those outside of his pack. 

Yongguk was probably the best option for Jackson. Yongguk was calm and a natural caregiver. He would cuddle Jackson all night if Jackson wanted too. 

“Big baby,” Jaebum sighs, sitting beside him. 

Seungcheol smirks, “Hyung, you love him.”

“I do,” Jaebum sighs, before turning his attention to Vernon. “Hi Vernon.”

“Hello hyung,” Vernon says softly. 

“Still cute as ever,” Jaebum teases. 

“Always is,” Seungcheol agrees, tightening his arms around his alpha maknae. 

“Jaebum, come join us,” Yoongi calls. 

Yoongi is sitting next to Hoseok and Chanyeol, a board game in the middle of them. 

“I've been summoned,” Jaebum says, affectionately patting Seungcheol on the neck before walking toward the group and joining the game. 

Seungcheol watches as Namjoon approaches Yongguk and Jackson. He worriedly looks at Jackson. 

Jackson and Namjoon were close friends, and Namjoon was quite protective of him. Seungcheol remembers believing Namjoon was a tough and unapproachable sunbae. He had been _very_ wrong. Namjoon was friendly and charming. He was intelligent and kind. He was clumsy and silly. He was a natural born caregiver, while also being born with the qualities of a leader. He was an enigma he tried to emulate. 

“Jooni,” Jackson pouts. 

Namjoon sits beside Yongguk, and helps move Jackson into his lap. “Hey Jackson.”

Seungcheol couldn't help but feel affection and fondness for his hyungs helping one another in a way only alphas could. 

He looked down at his own soft alpha, content in his lap. A wave of love and affection urged him to press a gentle kiss to the alpha maknaes cheek and whisper three words. 

Vernon blushed, but murmured them back. Seungcheol could smell how pleased and happy he made the youngest and couldn't help but feel pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Any pairings you guys wanna see? Or groups added? Keep in mind I'm still a new kpop fan~
> 
>  
> 
> GOT7: Jackson (soft), Jaebum (traditional), and BamBam (beta)  
> BTS: Yoongi (traditional), Hoseok (beta), and Namjoon (beta)  
> SVT: Seungcheol (traditional), Jihoon (traditional), Hoshi (beta), Mingyu (beta), and Vernon (soft)  
> PTG: Hwitaek (beta), Hyojong (soft), Yuto (traditional) and Wooseok (beta-soft)   
> EXO: Minseok (traditional), Junmyeon (beta), Chanyeol (soft), and Kyungsoo (traditional)  
> SHINee: Jinki (traditional)  
> MX: Hyunwoo (traditional), Hoseok (beta-soft), and Hyungwon (beta)  
> VIXX: Taekwoon (traditional), Wonshik (soft), and Sanghyuk (beta)  
> Winner: Seungyoon and Minho  
> Infinite: Sunggyu (traditional), Dongwoo (beta-soft), and Howon (traditional)  
> B.A.P: Yongguk (traditional-soft) and Youngjae (beta)


End file.
